Oak Academy
by Pikachuforever
Summary: Misty Waterflower gets accepted to Oak Academy a prestigious school in the Jhoto region. What will happen when she meets an old friend. Contains Poke, Contest, Ikari, and Oldrivalshippings
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok hi everyone this is my first story so please review and tell me what to fix!

I do not own Pokémon. Although I love the games and anime.

Chapter 1:

Misty's P.O.V

"Misty!" I heard my sisters calling me. I lived in Cerulean City and was the gym leader. "Misty! Hurry up or your food will get cold!" they called me again.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

'Will they ever shut up' I thought

I saw my sisters all ready for something but were staring down an envelope as if it took something of theirs.

"Misty," my sister Daisy said, "Look at this."

I took the envelope and read what it said with excitement overwhelming me.

You have been accepted to Oak Academy

We have been watching your battles and think you should join.

You will live in a dorm with three other girls should you accept.

We hope to see you there!

Signed,

Samuel Oak

"…" I was speechless Oak Academy was only for the best trainers and coordinators! I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Mist?" My sister asked me "Are you gonna go?"

"Yes!" with that I sped off to my room to pack.

I got my stuff ready and set off. Once I got there I saw the campus it was HUGE! I was so surprised at the beauty of it! I couldn't believe my eyes. I continued to walk to my dorm not paying attention to anyone.

"Ouch." I said bumping into someone on accident. "Sorry."

CLIFFY

Sorry if it's bad it's my first story!

Anyway review and here are some questions!

Who did Misty bump into

Who are Misty's Roommates

Ok those are all my questions! Till the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OMG yay I actually got reviews! Thanks for the tips also sorry for the spelling errors my spellcheck didn't want to work! Also if I don't update much I'm sorry tests are Tuesday so yeah SORRY! Anyway on with the story!

I do not own Pokémon.

P.S all characters are 18 except for Professor Oak and any other adult I add.

P.P.S '…' mean thinking, "…" is talking

P.P.P.S no Pokémon are in the story just the characters.

Chapter 2

Misty's P.O.V

"Ouch." I said bumping into someone on accident. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I heard a familiar voice say.

"A-Ash?" I stuttered but got up anyway. I turned and was met with his chocolate brown eyes. "Mist!" he said and hugged me tight. "I haven't seen you since you went to work at the gym full time!"

"Yeah, It's been a while." It took me a while to notice but both Ash and I had turned bright pink after the hug.

Ash's P.O.V

'Wow Misty looks different from how I remember her. She got taller and her hair got longer even though it's still in her side ponytail. She's even more beautiful than I remember.' I mentally slapped myself for the last one. Yeah I've loved her since I "borrowed" her bike 8 years ago but I shouldn't still love her right? Before I knew it I was staring at her and apparently she caught me.

"Ash? What are you staring at?" I heard her say and broke out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh n-nothing" I stuttered while feeling my cheeks turn a bright red. " Anyway what dorm are you in?"

"Um. I'm in Griffin." She responded and I beamed with happiness. Her dorm was a two-minute walk from mine. "Ok. Follow me I'll lead you to your dorm."

Misty's P.O.V

"Ok." I said following Ash. 'I noticed he looked different but not it a bad way. He got taller and somehow smarter. He's cuter than I remember.' I mentally slapped myself. 'Sure I started loving him 1 month after we started traveling together but there was no way he'd love me after 8 years.'

"Here's your dorm Mist!" I heard him call me by my nickname. "Well go on in!"

I walked in and saw 4 beds each with a name card I read from left to right:

_Misty Waterflower_

_May Maple_

_Dawn Berlitz_

_Leaf Green_

"So you got the others!" I hear Ash say happily. 'Others? What others?'

"Others?" I asked.

"Yeah. Others May, Dawn, and Leaf are friends of mine." Ash said. "Those are just the girls the guys are Drew, Paul, and Gary. They room with me."

"Are you talking about Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, and Gary Oak?" I asked

"Yep! I'll go get them!" He said and sprinted off.

I started to unpack and half an hour later I was done. Then Ash came back.

Drew's P.O.V

"So… May, Dawn, and Leaf any idea why Ash brought us to YOUR dorm?" I asked flicking a fringe of my light-emerald green hair out of my face.

"No." They said in union.

"Ok Ash why'd you bring us here?" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you. This is Misty. We used to travel together when we were 10." He replied. I looked at the girl next to him fiery orange hair in a side ponytail and cerulean blue eyes, blue tank top, and light wash blue jeans with red converse.

"Wow Ashy-Boy finally got a girlfriend!" I heard Gary say. Ash turned tomato red while Misty hit Gary with a mallet.

Misty's P.O.V

'Yes I with Ash was my boyfriend but seriously Oak seriously?' I grabbed my trusty mallet and hit him with it only to find everyone but Gary laughing. "Mist!" Ash said between bursts of laughter "I-can't-believe-you-still-have-the-mallet!"

Gary got up and started screaming that it wasn't funny.

OK that's the end for now I will try to update daily if I can't I'm sorry!

I will introduce everyone to Misty next chapter.

Till' the next chapter!

Don't forget to review, follow and favorite ( only do them if you want to I wont force you )


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok I am aware the chapters are short so hear is a long (I hope) chapter. Also I am sorry for the spelling mistakes I am kind of stressed with studies right now so this time I'm going to proofread. Lastly, I am going to keep the POV thing because not everyone can figure out who's POV it is super quickly (I know I can't). Also, shout out to maycontestdrew her stories are great and she has given me some tips!

Me: Misty, the disclaimer please.

Misty: Ok! Pikachuforever does not own Pokémon.

P.S Emma is my OC

Gary's P.O.V

'Note to self don't make the red-head mad.' I felt the bump on my head while everyone was laughing at me.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS!" I screamed.

"Yes-it-was!" I heard Leaf say while gasping for air.

Misty's P.O.V

"So Mist, these are my other friends. I'll introduce you starting with the girls," I heard Ash say.

"That's May," He said pointing to a girl with brown hair in a red bandana and sapphire blue eyes. "That's Dawn," pointing to a girl with midnight blue hair held with two golden clips and blue eyes. "And that's Leaf," finally pointing to a girl with chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. "So those are the girls. Now for the guys."

"That's Drew," He said pointing to a green haired boy with emerald eyes. "That's Paul," pointing to a boy with plum purple hair and onyx gray eyes. "And that's Gary," lastly pointing to a boy with spiky auburn hair and green eyes. "Yeah I know lost of people."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, since you were gone I found some new friends but you're still my best friend!" Ash said with his goofy grin.

'Friend-Zoned again' I smiled to hide any signal for anyone to ask if I was ok.

"We'll be leaving now." Said Ash as he and the other guys left the room leaving only Dawn, May, Leaf and I.

"So, Misty you used to travel with Ash?" May asked me. I nodded.

"I knew it! Dawn, and Leaf pay up." May exclaimed while Dawn and Leaf handed her $50 each.

"Um knew what exactly?" I asked

"You didn't know?" Dawn said, "Ash never stops talking about you. He claims he loves you and has missed you since you left."

"W-what? A-ash loves me?" I stuttered slightly blushing.

"You love him too right?" Leaf asked me. I nodded.

"YES!" they screamed happily.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially Ash!" I said quickly.

"We won't because we all like guys from the group as well," said May " I like Drew, Dawn likes Paul, and Leaf likes Gary."

"Yeah," said Dawn "Although we do have minor competition."

"Yep," said Leaf "Brianna likes Drew, Emma likes Gary, Melody likes Ash, and Ursula likes Paul."

Ash's P.O.V

"Ashy!" a girls voice said.

'Oh no not her.' I thought "Hi Melody" I said.

"So," she started "I was wondering if you and your guy friends wanted to go to the new café with Brianna, Emma, Ursula, and I."

"Sorry we can't," I said trying to make her go away "We were going to hang out with May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty."

"Oh than we come with you and the others?" Brianna piped up from behind Melody

"No." I said 'Why won't they give up!'

"Come on Ash lets go get the girls!" Gary said as he continued to walk to the girls' room to get them.

"Coming!" I yelled running to my friends leaving an angered Brianna, Melody, Ursula, and Emma.

May's P.O.V

I heard a knock at the door and got up to open the door. It was the guys coming to get us to go to the new café with them.

"Hi guys!" I said and called the other girls so we could leave

*Time skip to when they get to the café*

We sat in the order we always sit from left to right it was Me, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, Ash, and Misty. Normally Ash had nobody but Gary next to him but now that Misty is here he has someone.

"Oh Ash!" I heard a girl call 'Seriously she just HAD to come and find us!'

Ash's P.O.V

"Oh Ash!" it was Melody "I didn't know you would be here!"

"Hi." I spat

"Oh who's THAT?" she said

"I'm Misty." Misty said coldly

"Ash I thought you ditched her when she wanted to go work at the gym!" she practically yelled, "I'm the one you should hang out with. Not that freak."

"I didn't ditch her!" on the brink of screaming, "Also she isn't a freak you are! Mist, do you have your mallet?"

She nodded understanding what I meant and hit Melody with the mallet of doom.

"Ugh! See what I mean! She carries a mallet and hits people with it she is a freak not me!" Melody kept yelling at Misty who was smirking after hitting Melody with her mallet. Then Ursula, Emma and Brianna stepped in then grabbed Paul, Gary, and Drew. Melody grabbed me as well and we were taken outside.

"Let go!" I screamed at Melody

"No!" she yelled just as loud as I

"I said LET GO!" I got away from Melody's grasp and freed the other guys, with the help of the girls of course.

"ASH IS MINE!" Misty yelled at Melody and I was shocked. 'Did she just say what I think she said?'

Misty covered her mouth with her hands thinking about what she just said.

"Yeah Melody, I'm hers." I said putting my arm around Misty who looked at me surprised.

"Finally! They confessed!" I heard the other girls say jumping happily

"Beat it Melody." Misty spat whacking her once again with her mallet.

Melody left but she grabbed me and took me somewhere as her friends went home.

'Oh no.' I though as she started running while dragging me along so fast that the others couldn't catch up so I was left with her.

Cliffhanger!

Wow this took a while to write. So yeah check out maycontestdrew but also check out Erika-moon

Anyway till' the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Check out XxCherriesandChocolatexX! I saw your review then remembered I followed pretty much all your stories. Anyway thanks for the review! Oh and you are going like this chapter XxCherriesandChocolatexX. Anyway Lets have *drumroll* Gary do the disclaimer!

Gary: Why me!

Me: Because I said so now don't make me let Misty whack you again.

Gary: Fine. Pikachuforever does not own Pokémon.

P.S ok I know I said no Pokémon would be in the story but from now on there would be!

P.P.S _'Italics' means Pokémon language!_

P.P.P.S I will censor certain cuss words but ones like shit, crap, and hell will be kept

Ash's P.O.V

I was being dragged somewhere by Melody but I heard Misty get her car as soon as she couldn't catch up. Melody had limited time before Misty beat her DOWN! I was dragged into a dark alley and was then pinned to a wall.

"You are mine Ketchum." Melody said while pinning me to the wall

"Never!" I yelled hoping Misty would be here soon

"Oh you will be mine. No matter what I have to do." She wasn't going to give up without a fight

"Never I-" I was cut off by Melody smashing her lips on mine. I kept my teeth clenched but she found a way in and continued to make out with me while I was pinned to the wall.

"Now wasn't that good. Don't you want me now?" she said after breaking apart

"No." I spat coldly. One kiss was not going to make me love her.

"Fine!" she yelled then dragged me along again not knowing Misty was waiting with her mallet

"GET OFF MY MAN YOU *bleep*!" Misty said while hitting her until she was unconscious with her mallet

"Misty! Am I glad to see you! She made out with me when she pinned me to the wall so can you hit her once more harder with your mallet? I asked hugging her. She just smiled and hit her again.

"Ash," Misty said, "I do love you but I want to know if you meant what you said about me being yours?"

"Yes. I meant what I said." I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Good. Now lets go back to school to go to sleep. I have my first classes tomorrow." She stated as we got into her car and left to the school.

-Time skip to next day-

Misty's P.O.V

I woke up this morning and went to shower I just got to this school and already have a bunch of friends and a boyfriend. Once I finished my shower and put on a light blue tank top with a light yellow crop top over it with my light wash capris and red converse. My hair was in it's signature side ponytail and I wore no makeup as always.

I woke up the girls and we went to class.

"What's your schedule Mist?" Ash asked me when we met up with the guys

"I have Drama, Math, Language Arts, Science, Art, and Music." I said knowing that they all had the same classes together so only one of them needed to tell me.

"Oh my gosh! Us too Misty!" I heard Dawn squeal

"Hey guys," Drew said showing us the school newspaper, "Read this."

_Girl raped in dark alley._

_18-year-old Melody Song raped in dark alleyway late last night. She claims to have been alone and wishes someone had saved her before it happened. Melody has stated she will stay home due to trauma and if anyone at her school wishes to visit her they know her address._

"Serves her right for trying to steal Ash." I said.

"Oh save the act Misty!" Brianna said with Emma and Ursula close behind. "We all know you were the cause of this!" I noticed they were all wearing clothes 2 sizes too small on them and I was going to beat the hell out of them until everyone stepped in. "Go away Brianna." Paul said coldly as Dawn screamed something about an ice cube talking.

"Oh come on Paul you know you don't want to hang out with these dorks. Come with Brianna, Emma, and I we are better company." Ursula said tugging Paul away as Brianna and Emma did the same with their perspective guys.

"Drew! Paul! Gary!" I heard May, Dawn, and Leaf scream as they were dragged away

"Let's go beat the crap out of them!" I said sprinting after them as the girls did the same.

Once we caught up we found Brianna with Drew pinned to a tree, Emma on top of Gary on a flat rock, and Paul being advanced on by Ursula. Ash was still behind me as we watched what was happening.

"Hell to the no!" I heard May scream throwing Brianna to the ground while punching her as if she took her bandana.

"Get off Paul you *bleep*!" Dawn screeched grabbing Ursula by her collar and pinning her up on a tree.

Leaf just stood there laughing at Gary saying, "That's what you get for being a playboy!" after a while of Gary begging she threw Emma to the ground and beat the crap out of her.

"Ash." I said

"Yeah Mist?" Ash replied

"Should I get my mallet?" I asked him. He nodded

"DAWN, MAY, LEAF, GARY, PAUL, AND DREW GET OUT OF THE WAY MISTY GOT HER MALLET!" Ash yelled at the girls and guys as they retreated.

Normal P.O.V

"Shit! RUN!" Ursula screamed running for her life.

"Hell no Ursula!" said Dawn grabbing her so Misty could hit her with the mallet. The same thing was done with Brianna and Emma.

"We should get to class." Drew said as they left.

"No duh grass-head." May said walking behind Drew

"Oh Ash," Misty started "Where's Pikachu?"

"Right here." He said taking off his hat revealing the cute mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! (_'Misty!')._" Pikachu said happily jumping into Misty's arms

Yay! Melody got raped, and her friends got their butts kicked by Misty's mallet!

Till' Next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok here is chapter 5. Sorry if it took a while I have school to attend to.

Gary: I wish you stayed there.

Me: Misty… do you have your mallet?

Misty: Way ahead of you! *Whacks Gary*

Me: Thanks now Drew and May disclaimer please!

May and Drew: Ok. Pikachuforever does not own Pokémon!

Me: On with the story!

P.S the _'Hi!' _ Is what the Pokémon is saying but the humans will hear it as '_Pika!'_

P.P.S The classes are now changed to Pokémon 101, Battle Reference, Contest Strategies, Music, and Cooking. Also the Pokémon the characters have will be random except their main ones (this does not include Paul, Gary, or Leaf).

* * *

Normal P.O.V

They all walked into their first class, which was Pokémon 101 with Professor Rowan. As usual May sat with Drew, Dawn sat with Paul, and Leaf sat with Gary. Misty saw and empty seat next to Ash and she took it.

"Alright class today we are learning about Pokémon match-ups, but first we have a new student so she will introduce herself." The Professor said, "Miss Misty Waterflower?"

"Present!" Misty said

"Please stand up here and introduce yourself." He said as Misty stood up, which caused many wolf whistles at her.

"Ok. I'm Misty Waterflower the gym leader from Cerulean City." Misty said and walked back to her desk.

The boy in front of her turned around to greet her.

"Hey babe the names Rudy." He said earning him a hit with the mallet o' doom.

"Sorry but I'm taken. Bah-bye!" Misty said holding Ash's hand.

* * *

Misty's P.O.V

'What a jerk.' I thought still holding Ash's hand

"Mist?" he said to me

"Yeah Ash?" I replied

"We should set him up with Melody." Ash said while I giggled

* * *

May's P.O.V

'Why can Drew and I be like that?' I thought looking over at Ash and Misty laughing.

"May?" I heard him say to me

"Yes?" I said

"Want to hang out after school?" He said on the outside my expression was carefree but on the inside I was squealing with joy.

"Sure Drew!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Brianna." I growled

"Pick me up at 5 and we can go to that new café down the street!" she said pretending I wasn't there.

"Brianna I wasn't asking you. I was asking May." He said coldly to Brianna

"May! Why May you know that I am 10 times better than that freak in a bandanna!" she said slowly advancing towards Drew until they were inches apart.

"No she is-" he was cut off by Brianna smashing her lips on his then returning to her seat, which sadly was in front of Drew.

She passed him a note and I saw what it said.

_Pick me up at 5 ok! There will be more where at kiss came from_

_XOXO ~ Brianna_

Luckily class ended then and the day continued as usual. Once it day ended I went to my dorm and cried into my pillow. Was he actually going to pick up Brianna? The girls tried to comfort me but failed so they let me be.

Drew's P.O.V

"Ugh!" I screamed, "Brianna is so annoying! I was about to ask May out but she just had to but in!"

"Whoa Drew calm down." Gary said

"Ok." I said and took a deep breath, "I'm going to talk to May I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" I heard Gray and Ash say but Paul just grunted.

I walked out of my dorm and walked to the girls' room. I heard crying and knocked on the door. Misty opened it and the first thing I saw was May crying.

"W-Who's there M-Misty?" she said between sobs

"It's Drew." Misty said

"May?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine but shouldn't you be with Brianna?" she asked me

"No. I asked you not her." I said walking over to her.

I got a glimpse of her face. Her cheeks where stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. I put my arm around her and the other girls left seeing that I wanted to be alone with May.

"Look May I hate Brianna as much as you. Also I already like someone else." I said

"You do?" she said a look of pure sadness in her sapphire eyes.

"Yes. Her name is a month, she has brown hair and sapphire eyes, and she stole my heart." I said hoping she wasn't dense enough to ask her name.

"Me?" she said after a while.

"Yes May." I said kissing her.

We broke apart and decided we would go to the new café together. She went to wash up and came back in her usual clothes.

"Let's go." She said and we went to the café.

-Time skip to café-

We walked in and sat down. We talked a little but a certain brat interrupted it.

"DREW!" Brianna yelled, "YOU ARE 1 HOUR LATE! I HAD TO COME HERE ALONE AND WAIT FOR YOU AND YOU SHOW UP WITH HER!"

"Back off Brianna he is mine." May said coldly shooting her a death glare

"Ha yeah right he is single and he will be mine!" she said pulling May out of her seat and sitting down, "So anyway Drew want to get out of here and watch a movie?"

"No." was my reply as I got up to leave with May only to be pulled back by Brianna and dragged outside.

She shoved me into her care and we drove off. She took me far from school to a small hill near the school.

"Drew I said there would be more kissing on that note so pucker up!" she said smashing her lips on mine.

She continued to make-out with me while I was rendered defenseless. She finally broke apart and then pulled me into her car once more.

* * *

Poor Drew anyway what do you think is going to happen?

Until the next chapter! Bye!

(Yes i know there aren't any Pokémon this chapter but there will be in the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: OMG! It's been forever since the last chapter! I'm SOOOO sorry! I was watching Shugo Chara (and reading the manga). For those who know the anime AMUTO FTW! For those who don't, WATCH IT! Oh and sorry for Paul's OOC-ness in this chapter!

Everyone: …

Me: Um. Anyway, Misty and Ash disclaimer please!

Ash and Misty: Ok! Pikachuforever does not own Pokémon!

P.S I am going to add some songs in a few chapters because I want to. I own none of the songs.

P.P.S I just noticed that Ursula from Pokémon looks a bit like Saaya from Shugo Chara…

P.P.P.S ok I have decided 0 Pokémon from here on out XD mostly because it's hard to find where to put them XD

* * *

May's P.O.V

'I'm going to kill Brianna!' I though evilly

* * *

Drew's P.O.V

"BRIANNA! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed pushing the redhead off my body

"Why? Don't you love me? I mean you did ask ME out earlier." She replied to me and I was PISSED.

"Brianna," I started softly after noticing May telling me to get her outside "This car is stuffy lets get out of the car and look at the stars." She, being the idiot redhead she was, agreed and we got out of the car.

"HEY! BRIANNA!" I heard a certain sapphire-eyed girl yell.

"May!" I said happily as she jumped on me.

"Drew!" she said engulfing me in a tight hug, "What did she do to you?" she said staring to throw rocks at Brianna.

Brianna became unconscious after getting hit in the head a few times.

"May calm down." I said to her. She obeyed and I tossed her a rose.

"Okay," she replied, "Let's go back to the campus"

"Sure." I said, "But one more thing, will you be my girlfriend?"

She said yes. Then we went back to the school.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

"Paul!" I heard a girl yell.

"Oh no." I said under my breath.

"Paul!" The bluenette said. "Did you hear? May and Drew are dating!"

"Hn." I grunted **(A/N As always -.-)**

"That only leaves Gary and Leaf!" Dawn continued, "I NEED to hook them up with each other!"

"So, why are you telling me?" I said coolly

"Because! I need your help with this DUH!" She said.

"Ugh. Fine it'll give me a chance to get away from Ursula." I said

"PAULY!" I heard a certain pinkette say.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath.

"Want to go to the movies with me?" she said latching to my arm. I looked at Dawn and mouthed 'Help me!'

She seemed to understand what I meant and held on to my hand.

"Ursula would you kindly let go of my boyfriend?" She stated in an innocent voice.

"Your boyfriend?" She said in both horror and anger, "Pauly is MY soul mate! Not yours!"

"Actually Ursula," I started while getting her off my arm, "Dawn and I are dating. Also, why would I want a girl like you?"

"Ok first since when? And second because I am perfect!" She stated once again clinging onto my arm.

"Since May and Drew started dating." Dawn said answering her first question.

"You aren't perfect by the way. You are the complete opposite." I said finishing Dawn's sentence.

She just let go of my arm scoffed and walked away. I said thank you to Dawn and we walked around the campus looking for Leaf and Gary forgetting Dawn was still holding my hand.

"Uh…" I said noticing we were holding hands. I expertly contained a blush that was creeping on to my face.

'Wait what! Me blushing! I never blush what the hell is going on with me!' I thought angrily.

"O-Oh s-sorry!" Dawn stuttered letting go of my hand. She looked to the side obliviously hiding her own blush.

"Whatever, Troublesome" I said cooly while smirking

She looked at me annoyed and I smiled. She was red with embarrassment and anger it was funny.

"You should smile more often. You look nicer like that…" She said her voice trailing off at the end.

I started to figure out why I was blushing earlier. I liked Dawn. I gripped her hand tighter and lead her into a clearing in the forest I always go to.

'Geez of all people i had to like her.' I thought

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V

Paul gripped my hand tighter and dragged me into the forest next to the campus.

"Paul! Where are we going?" I said curiously

"Somewhere." He replied smiling at me.

I just continued to let him drag me along.

"We're here." Paul told me letting go of my hand.

"It's beautiful!" I said

"Like you…" he trailed off

I jumped onto him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"Welcome." He said.

"So? Are we together now?" I asked him

"DUH!" he said copying me from earlier I giggled and we walked hand in hand back to campus.

~TIME SKIP~

* * *

~2 Weeks Later~

**(A/N It's Saturday in the story now)**

Ash's P.O.V

To sum it up May was with Drew, Dawn with Paul, and I with Misty. It only left Gary and Leaf.

"Ash." I heard Misty say

"Yeah Mist?" I replied turning to face her.

"Melody switched schools!" She exclaimed

"Really!" I said happily.

"Yep but we got a new student in class." She said

"Boy or Girl?" I asked her

"Girl look there she is." Misty said pointing at a blond girl who was walking over to us.

"Ash! Is that you?" She said not running towards us.

"Serena?" I said looking at the girl who practically stalked me during my time in the Kalos region. This was going to be a long day.

"The one and only!" Serena said smiling

"I'm Misty." Misty said waving at Serena.

"Nice to meet you! Anyway Ash want to go to the movies so we could catch up?" Serena asked me

"Sure but can Misty come too?" I said. No way was I going to be alone with HER.

"Of course!" She said smiling, "Let's go!"

~Time Skip to at the Movies~

I sat between Misty and Serena during the movie. We were watching a scary movie I forgot the name of.

"Awesome!" Misty and I said seeing someone getting her head cut off

"Eek!" Serena said hugging my arm

"Serena get off!" I whispered harshly to Serena

"B-But I-I am s-scared." She stuttered to me

"Ash get her out of here please! I want to watch the movie in peace!" Misty whispered to me.

I took Serena out of the theater we were in and into the empty lobby.

"Thanks Ash!" She said jump-hugging me

"Serena! Get off!" I said to her

"Why!" She said hugging me tighter

"Because I have a girlfriend!" I said to her somehow getting her off me.

"She doesn't have to know about us," she said softly pulling me towards her car. "Plus we have 2 hours to do whatever we want."

She pushed me in the backseat of her car with her then locked the car and put the keys in her back pocket.

"You are mine. Unless you find a way to get the keys." She said pushing me down and kissing me.

* * *

Me: extra long chapter to make up for the wait but here is a cliffy for you!

Gary: Really everyone but my Leafy and I are together!

Me: That's for being a player XD.

Everyone but Gary: ROTFL

Gary: ;-; *Runs Away*


End file.
